yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Paralel yapı
It may surprise many that the Qur'an parallels a passage in the Talmud, specifically a rabbinical commentary in the Book of Sanhedrin. The salient points are: * a. The Qur'an itself admits to the borrowing, with the phrase, 'We decreed (katabnā) for the Children of Israel…’ This word katabnā كَتَبْنَا is from the same Arabic root as kitāb, meaning book, as in 'People of the Book', and the verb katabā literally means he wrote. It is used a few verses later (wakatabnā) in regarding some things that are certainly in the written Torah, and in another example it is used for Allah writing on the stone tablets. Lane's Lexicon includes 'prescribed', 'ordained' among its definitions for this verb katabā Lane's Lexicon book 1 page 2590, though it is likely that this usage arose from royal decrees and legal rulings being written down. In some other verses exactly the same word is translated 'We have written'. It is quite obvious that the author believed that this 'decree' was in the law book of the Jews, the written Torah. *b. The Sanhedrin parallel is not in the Torah as it is merely a rabbinical commentary on Cain’s murder of Abel, derived from the use of the plural, "bloods", in Genesis 4:10. It is a Mishnayot – a teaching of a Jewish sage. Thus, it cannot be of divine origin. *c. The Qur'anic verse relates to the story of Cain's murder of Abel , as does the Sanhedrin parallel. Some Muslims (e.g. Dr Saifullah) claim that the parallelism is inexact, as the Sanhedrin 37a should be limited to ‘whoever destroys a single soul of Israel’. They claim that since the Qur'an lacks this reference to the 'single soul of Israel' but instead, generalizes the injunction to any soul, then the charge of parallelism has failed. Dr Saifullah has made a number of errors here: # No one claims the parallelism is an ‘exact copy’. That’s why the term ‘parallelism’ is used. By implying thus, Dr Saifullah has created a straw man argument. # "of Israel" is absent in some manuscripts of this passage in the Babylonian Talmud, and we don't know which version Muhammad might have heard. # The commentary also appears in the Jerusalem Talmud, Sanhedrin 4/5, which omits the phrase, ‘of Israel’. There is no evidence that Muhammad had to rely on the Babylonian Talmud and not the Jerusalem Talmud, even though the former is considered more authoritative. Thus, Dr Saifullah has committed another straw man argument. Prima facie - this is a clear-cut case of Muhammad erroneously thinking the Sanhedrin 37a is from the Torah and therefore, he included it in the Qur'an. There is no other explanation for the phrase, ‘We decreed / have written’ (katabna) in the verse. If Allah had indeed decreed/ordained/prescribed/made binding/written for the Children of Israel where is the corresponding verse in the Torah? The claim that it is lost because the Torah is corrupted stretches credulity because the parallelism exists in the Talmud, and it is unlikely that something lost from the Torah should find its way almost unchanged into the Talmud as a commentary of a narrative (i.e. a mishnayot). If the Rabbi had in mind a verse in the Torah that has since been lost, why does he quote verbatim from Genesis 4:10 ('it is written...'), but then when making his main point not quote directly this hypothetical lost verse? It is not a law, despite being in the Talmud (Oral Law) but a commentary by a Jewish sage, who explains his reasoning. Thus, it seems perplexing that Allah should katabna / decreed / ordain / prescribe / write something that is a commentary written by a Jewish http://www.aksam.com.tr/siyaset/diyanet-isleri-baskanindan-gulene-tepki/haber-436578 http://www.internethaber.com/mehmet-gormez-gulene-boyle-catti-809520h.htm Diyanet İşleri Başkanı Mehmet Görmez, katıldığı bir televizyon programında Paralel örgütün bir numarası Fethullah Gülen'i eleştirdi. Görmez, "Hangi rüya Kur'an ve sünnetin önüne geçebilir?" dedi. Paralel Yapı meselesi: Hangi rüya Kur'an ve sünnetin önüne geçebilir? "Paralel Yapı meselesinde biz Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı tarihinde gerçekten çok zorlanmıştır. Diyanet'in tarihinde de benzeri yoktur. İslam Tarihinde de benzeri yoktur. Çünkü farklıdır. İnanç, ahlak ve eğitim diye yola çıkılmıştır. Ama uluslararası politik bir aktöre dönüşme kararında birincisi kardeşlik, yara almıştır. İkincisi İslam Dini bundan çok zarar görmüştür. Biz bunun cami hizmetine bulaşmaması için, cemaatin arasında bir bölünmeye yol açmaması için gerçekten çok büyük bir çaba içerisinde olduk. Ama yanlışa da yanlış dedik. Çünkü hakikat hiç kimsenin tekelinde değildir. İslam'ın teolojisi bellidir. Kaynakları bellidir. Başka bilgi kaynakları ile başka şeyler inşa edilemez. Milletle, bu bir hayır müessesi ise, bu bir sivil toplum müessesesi ise ve kendi yapısını da çiftçinin işçinin alın teri ile kazandığı kuruşlar üzerine bina etmişsse, her biri ile bir anlaşması vardır. O anlaşmaya göre benim sınırlarım bu toplumun imanına, ahlakına, ilmine irfanına hizmettir. Siz toplumdan aldığınız bu hayır hasenatı politik, bir güce dönüştürüp uluslararası alan da da bunu böyle ima ettiğiniz zaman o zaman farklı şeyler ortaya çıkıyor." "Başımızdaki insan ne hata ederse bu hatanın bir hikmeti vardır" Bu İslami değildir. Mutlaka bir hikmeti vardır. Efendim, 'Peygamberimizle görüşüyor, şöyle rüyalar görüyor vs. Bunların İslam nazarında hiçbir geçerliliği yoktur. Kur'an ve sünnet dururken kimin haddine? Hangi rüya Kur'an'ın ve sünnetin önüne geçebilir. İzleyen bütün kardeşlerimden istirham ediyorum. Bunu artık bir bölünme, parçalanma ve nefret konusu olmaktan çıkarın." Gülen'in rüyasında Hz. Muhammed'le görüştüğünü söyleyen Gülen cemaati mensuplarına tepki gösteren Diyanet İşleri Başkanı Mehmet Görmez, "Hangi rüya Kur'an ve sünnetin önüne geçebilir?" dedi. Kanal A'da yayınlanan Türkiye'nin Seçimi programına konuk olan Diyanet İşleri Başkanı Mehmet Görmez, Gülen cemaati hakkında açıklamalarda bulundu: "HAYIR HASENATI POLİTİK GÜCE DÖNÜŞTÜRÜLER" "Paralel Yapı meselesinde biz Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı tarihinde gerçekten çok zorlanmıştır. Diyanet'in tarihinde de benzeri yoktur. İslam Tarihinde de benzeri yoktur. Çünkü farklıdır. İnanç, ahlak ve eğitim diye yola çıkılmıştır. Ama uluslararası politik bir aktöre dönüşme kararında birincisi kardeşlik, yara almıştır. İkincisi İslam Dini bundan çok zarar görmüştür. Biz bunun cami hizmetine bulaşmaması için, cemaatin arasında bir bölünmeye yol açmaması için gerçekten çok büyük bir çaba içerisinde olduk. Ama yanlışa da yanlış dedik. Çünkü hakikat hiç kimsenin tekelinde değildir. İslam'ın teolojisi bellidir. Kaynakları bellidir. Başka bilgi kaynakları ile başka şeyler inşa edilemez. Milletle, bu bir hayır müessesi ise, bu bir sivil toplum müessesesi ise ve kendi yapısını da çiftçinin işçinin alın teri ile kazandığı kuruşlar üzerine bina etmişsse, her biri ile bir anlaşması vardır. O anlaşmaya göre benim sınırlarım bu toplumun imanına, ahlakına, ilmine irfanına hizmettir. Siz toplumdan aldığınız bu hayır hasenatı politik, bir güce dönüştürüp uluslararası alanda da bunu böyle ima ettiğin zaman o zaman farklı şeyler ortaya çıkıyor. KİMİN HADDİNE? "Başımızdaki insan ne hata ederse bu hatanın bir hikmeti vardır" Bu İslami değildir. Mutlaka bir hikmeti vardır. Efendim, 'Peygamberimizle görüşüyor, şöyle rüyalar görüyor vs. Bunların İslam nazarında hiçbir geçerliliği yoktur. Kur'an ve sünnet dururken kimin haddine? Hangi rüya Kur'an'ın ve sünnetin önüne geçebilir. İzleyen bütün kardeşlerimden istirham ediyorum. Bunu artık bir bölünme, parçalanma ve nefret konusu olmaktan çıkarın." GÜLEN'İN ŞAŞIRTAN KONUŞMASI Hz. Muhammed'in Türkçe olimpiyatlarına katıldığını söylemesiyle konuşulan Fethullah Gülen, bomba sohbetleriyle de gündeme oturuyor. Geçtiğimiz yıl A Haber'de Deşifre programında Gülen'in yaptığı sohbette anlattıkları ekrana taşınmıştı. Gülen videoda önemli bir zatın kendisine Hz. Muhammed ile konuştuğunu ve peygamberin 'Türkiye'nin meselesini falanlara bıraktık' dediğini söyüyor. Category:Parallelism Zaman gazetesi genel yayın yönetmeni Ekrem Dumanlı bugünkü köşesinde “paralel” sözünün komünist zihniyetin bir yansıması olduğunu iddia etti. Dumanlı’nın “‘Komünistler’in 'paralel' korkusu” başlıklı yazısınından ilgili bölüm şöyle: “Müslüman kitlelere ilk kez kimler tarafından ‘paralel' dendiğini biliyor musunuz? Açıkçası bilmiyordum. Geçenlerde cesur bir dostun elinde gördüğüm “Şeytan'ın Oyunu” (Devil's Game) adlı kitapta uzunca bir dipnota rastladım. İlk kez 2005'te neşredilen kitapta Komünist Sovyet rejimi tarafından kullanılan ‘paralel İslam' üzerinde duruluyor ve yazar, konuyu bazı kaynaklara havale ediyor. Bu kaynaklardan biri “Sovyet Devletine İslam Tehdidi” adını taşıyor. 1983'te kaleme alınan eser, Alexandre Bennigsen ve Marie Broxup imzasını taşıyor. Bu iki eserde rastladığım ‘paralel İslam' tabirinin izini sürünce gördüm ki komünist sistem kendi dayattığı ‘resmî İslam' dışındaki Müslümanlara ‘paralel' yaftasını yapıştırmış. Ta 1978'de bir dergide yayımlanan makalesinde yazar, Komünist Rusya'da bir ‘resmî İslam' bir de ‘paralel İslam' olduğunu ifade ediyor. Yani, Sovyet yapımı bir kavram var karşımızda: Paralel İslam. (…) (…) Su, eninde sonunda aslî mecrasını buluyor ve oraya akıyor; onu çeşitli baskılarla ana yatağından koparmak insan fıtratına ters bir yolda yürümeye benziyor. Devlet eliyle din dayatması olmaz. Sivil gayretlerin samimi hizmetleri için sarf edilen ‘paralel' lafı, komünist zihniyetin bir yansımasıdır. Nasıl o gayr-ı tabii ve baskıcı rejim tükenip gitmişse bugün ya da yarın aynı mantıkla yapılmak istenen toplum mühendisliği de çökecektir. İnanmayan komünistlere sorsun...” İşte o yazı: ‘Komünistler’in 'paralel' korkusu Müslüman kitlelere ilk kez kimler tarafından ‘paralel' dendiğini biliyor musunuz? Açıkçası bilmiyordum. Geçenlerde cesur bir dostun elinde gördüğüm “Şeytan'ın Oyunu” (Devil's Game) adlı kitapta uzunca bir dipnota rastladım. İlk kez 2005'te neşredilen kitapta Komünist Sovyet rejimi tarafından kullanılan ‘paralel İslam' üzerinde duruluyor ve yazar, konuyu bazı kaynaklara havale ediyor. Bu kaynaklardan biri “Sovyet Devletine İslam Tehdidi” adını taşıyor. 1983'te kaleme alınan eser, Alexandre Bennigsen ve Marie Broxup imzasını taşıyor. Bu iki eserde rastladığım ‘paralel İslam' tabirinin izini sürünce gördüm ki komünist sistem kendi dayattığı ‘resmî İslam' dışındaki Müslümanlara ‘paralel' yaftasını yapıştırmış. Ta 1978'de bir dergide yayımlanan makalesinde yazar, Komünist Rusya'da bir ‘resmî İslam' bir de ‘paralel İslam' olduğunu ifade ediyor. Yani, Sovyet yapımı bir kavram var karşımızda: Paralel İslam. Müsaadenizle bu kavramın ne zaman, nasıl ve ne maksatla uydurulduğuna bir göz atalım. 1917 Ekim devriminin hemen ardından (3 Aralık 1917) komünistler bir bildiri yayınlıyor. “Rusya ve Doğu'daki Emekçilere Çağrı” başlıklı bildiride Komünist rejim, Müslümanların kimliklerini tanıdığını, inanç ve geleneklerinin güvence altında olduğunu deklare ediyor. Çarlık rejiminin aksine bir tutum bu. Ne var ki yeni rejimin asıl derdinin inanç özgürlüğü olmadığı, devrim sonrası ortaya çıkacak kaosu bertaraf etmek istediği anlaşılıyor. Nitekim 1920'den sonra dinler üzerine baskılar artmış, Sovyet rejimi insanları dinden uzaklaştırabilmek için her türlü zulmü ‘halklara' reva görmüştür. 1928'den sonra Rusya'daki Müslümanlara karşı baskı dayanılmaz boyutlara ulaşmış, camiler kapatılmış, Müslümanların okulları yasaklanmış, din adamları hakkında soruşturmalar açılmış, pek çoğu gözaltına alınmış, İslam'ı topyekûn ortadan kaldırmak için devlet bütün imkânlarıyla seferber edilmiştir. Dinin baskıyla yok edilemeyeceğinin anlaşılması uzun sürmedi. İnsanlar yazılı dinî kaynaklara ulaşamıyordu ve her geçen gün daha da bilgisiz hale geliyordu; fakat gelenek ve görenek kodlarında yer edinmiş kimliğini unutmuyordu. Düğünler, sünnet merasimleri, cenazelerin defni gibi birtakım hayata dair pratikler insanların kültürel kimliğini diri tutuyordu. Bunun üzerine Moskova 1941 ve 42'de Diyanet İşleri Müftülüğü kurdu. Taşkent, Buhara, Baynas ve Ufa'da inşa edilen Diyanet, rejimin belli bir çerçevede İslam anlayışına müsaade etmesi içindi. Sovyet rejimi aleyhine konuşmayacağı düşünülen hocalar bulundu ve müftü atamaları yapıldı. Görünen o ki, insanları dinden tamamen uzaklaştıramayan Moskova, Soğuk Savaş'ın ruhuna da uygun bir formülle kendine bir çıkış yolu arıyordu. Rus Ortodoks kiliselerini de kapatan o günkü sistem kendini Hıristiyanlık konusunda kısmen başarılı buluyordu; ama söz konusu İslamiyet olunca şartlar değişiyordu. Sebebi malum: İslam bir ruhbanlık sistemi üzerine bina edilmemişti, dinin yaşaması için kurumsal yapılar şart değildi ve İslam her aşamada halkın içindeydi. Yani, camilerini kapatsanız, imamlarını tutuklasanız bile İslam, halkın arasında yaşamaya devam ediyordu. İşte bu sosyal gerçeğe binaen rejim yeni bir strateji geliştirdi. İslam'ı resmi makamlar vasıtasıyla temsil etme, onu da hükümet politikaları doğrultusunda güdümleme... Strateji ‘resmi İslam' üzerine kurulunca bir başka problemle karşı karşıya kaldı ‘komünist'ler: Halkın arasında İslam'a duyulan ihtiyacı sivil bir kısım inisiyatifler karşılıyordu. Halktan hiçbir beklentisi olmayan bu kişilerin çeşitli tarikatlar ile anılması ve onlara bazı suçlamalar yapılması bir itibarsızlaştırmaya yol açsa da sonuçta toplum manevî ihtiyacını hayatın tabii akışı içinde karşılamaya gayret ediyordu. İşte bu noktada ‘paralel İslam' tabirinin kullanıldığını görmekteyiz. Yani, devletin atadığı kişilerce temsil edilmeyen, devlet politikası doğrultusunda dinî telkinde bulunmayan Müslümanlara paralel deniyordu. ‘Paralel İslam'ın (gayr-ı resmî İslam'ın) tehlikeli olduğuna inanan ve herkesi de buna inandırmaya çalışan o köhne komünist zihniyet, uzun seneler hem İslam'ı hem de diğer dinleri baskı altında tuttu. Sonuç?.. Bir gün o baskıcı sistem temelden çöküverdi. Komünist rejim hak ile yeksan olunca insanların gizliden gizliye yaşadığı dinî hayat tekrar canlanıverdi. Kiliseler açıldı, camiler inşa edildi ve ‘dinsiz bir rejim'in nasıl bir hata olduğuna herkes şahitlik etti. Şimdi Rusya'da insanlar dilediği inancı seçiyor, onun gereklerini yerine getirebiliyor. Yıllar sonra net bir şekilde görülüyor ki, o resmî dayatmanın başarı sandığı görüntülerde bile aldatıcı unsurlar bulunmakta. Mesela devlet eliyle dinî makamlara getirilen kişilerin önemli bir kısmı zevahiri kurtarmak için komünist sisteme övgüler dizse bile, kalpleri hatta bazı icraatları hiç de rejimin istediği eksende olmamış... Su, eninde sonunda aslî mecrasını buluyor ve oraya akıyor; onu çeşitli baskılarla ana yatağından koparmak insan fıtratına ters bir yolda yürümeye benziyor. Devlet eliyle din dayatması olmaz. Sivil gayretlerin samimi hizmetleri için sarf edilen ‘paralel' lafı, komünist zihniyetin bir yansımasıdır. Nasıl o gayr-ı tabii ve baskıcı rejim tükenip gitmişse bugün ya da yarın aynı mantıkla yapılmak istenen toplum mühendisliği de çökecektir. İnanmayan komünistlere sorsun...